


Sick Day [Podfic]

by EddiPoo



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Basically Just Tom Taking Care of You When You Are Sick, Cuddling, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, audiofic, cuteness, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:43:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddiPoo/pseuds/EddiPoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes home after a long flight to find that you have the flu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Day [Podfic]

 

[Sick Day](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B0sKBunVJHT0eHlSWXg3NHpHUGM/edit?usp=sharing) (00:07:36)

Text version [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1297438).

 

 


End file.
